dcheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy lady
Jonas was able to dodge a mysterious drug trace on a piss test. Jack offers to pay Jonas for his help on getting a gem. Jonas calls the cops to help for a mugging but didn't keep up with the crook. Gothem museum of natural arts:High profile party 11pm to 2am. Many of the Gothem elite attending. Jack and Jonas are assessing how to get a heavily graded gem. When two armed thugs start shooting the place up. Jack and Jonas dice for cover behind the gem display and Jack triggers the gem security system. Bullet proof glass drops down giving them cover. While the thugs are trying to figure out how to get in. Catwoman jumps in and offers to help. After making quick work of the thugs the three head towards the roof. On the top floor Jack, Jonas and Catwoman run into Batman & Robin fighting around 20 guys. Catwoman gropes Jack and after a wet kiss takes off. Jack climes up the rafters and gets on the roof followed by Jonas. While running towards Jacks planed escape route Robin appears in chase. Jumping off the four story building leaves jack and Jonas a bit brussed but no worse off. Robin intercepts with a skillfully placed jump. Jack tells Robin that they were just victims of the heist. Robin clearly having trouble believing the story... BOOM Rat tat tat... Jack, Jonas and Robin see a helicopter shotting a machine gun at the adjacent building. Robin hallers "someone needs our help!" Jack says "Let's go" Jonas rolls his eyes; "I am going to get shot again." and starts to follow. After scaling the building Jack and Jonas see Batman pinned down by gun fire and Catwoman making a break for it. Batman signals for Robin and Jack to get cat woman and for Jonas to help him with helicopter. Jonas throws the heavy stand at the helicopter the impact rattles the choper stoping it's gun fire long enough to give batman the opening he needed. A skillful baterang attacked to a cables hooks the back of the choper. Batman tells Jonas to bring the choper down! Jonas pulls hard and the choper gets pulled to the side. Batman attaches another cable and hooks it to the building. Jonas is able to pull the choper close enough that it crashes into the building. Batman jumps down after the plummeting helicopter and Jonas starts after jack. Jack and robin get close and with a lucky throw robin catches Catwoman and after a quick grapple the two take her down. While Jack is hog tieing Catwoman she uses her exscape artists skill and launches a surprise attack on robin. Jack having trouble holding onto Catwoman finds the gem on her. Realizing she lifted it earlier he takes it back. Robin still stunned fails to get Catwoman. Jonas appears just in time and luckily able to grab Catwoman. After a brief struggle Catwoman is captured. Batman appears out of nowhere. Catwoman answers batmans questions. She was hired by a rich playboy from Star city to get the gem. And She wasn't working with the League. (jack chimes up asking who the league is? Batman says nothing you need to worry about.) Batman tells robin to take Catwoman to the police, and fir jack to go with him and give the gem back. Batman then tells Jonas that he should get lost with so many cops out. Jack and Jonas start talking to Robin while Catwoman swears vengeance on Jonas. At some point Batman left unoticed. Exsperiance: Jonas: 15 karma for the game. 5 karma for roll playing. 2 karma for half hearted help on the mugging. Jack: 15 karma for the game. 8 karma for roll playing. 5 karma for jumping right in to help robin save lives. Category:Missions Category:DC Category:RPG